Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-29393109-20180112184102
So uh I wanted to make a comment stating every change I'd make to the VR (I'm not making them rn bcuz I don't want to dictate this rofl) in the A Rank, but the A Rank has over 80 fucking monsters in it, that's actually fucking stupid, so I had to split it my comment up into 3 parts, here's the first one Alex Bone/Copperbeard AA/AA >>>>/>>>> SS-/SS- I grouped them together because they're moving up for the same reason, they're extremely versatile. they can both be either an Attacker or Denier and no matter what they are they're in the Top 3 for their element Cloud AA >>> A- While Cloud may have amazing skills and a good life and strength, that's where his strenghts end, firstly, he suffers from 4MSS, secondly, he's way too slow to fully utilize his 2 best moves, Greyclaws Swing and Charge With Me Demise AA >> S While 3465 might not be the godly speed anymore, it's not slow, so she can still give an Extra Turn to your Attacker before the Denier moves, IMO she's being slightly underrated Eggeater AA >>> A- While he may be really good on defense, 3399 is slow as shit Fenrir AA >>>> B+ I don't get why he's ranked so high, is it because of all the 0 CD Skills or is there something I'm missing? You're better off using fucking Glamorize than having to bring a Stun Immune Attacker to get the Triple Damage, fucking Glamorize of all things! Glamorize isn't even that good!, also his AOEs don't have the power they need to have Glitch AA >>>> B+ Glitch is one of my favorite monsters but come on, he doesn't have an AOE Corruption, his speed is 3465 and Random Negative Effects aren't the most reliable thing Incognita AA >> S Extremely Versatile, can be an attacker or a support Ihtiander AA >>> S+ Ithiander is really fast and Stun and Freeze is a good combination for a denier Kaih the Eradicator AA > S- He's a great Attacker but he's outclassed by Shallinar Living Forest AA >>>> B+ The only skill that impressess me is the AOE Nature, Water and Earth Weakness, everything else is either not great or outclassed Lux Aura AA >>>> B+ What warrants Lux Aura in AA? As an attacker she's garbage and is outclassed by even Arch Knight if the Arch Knight is ranked up, as a Support Incognita, Demise and Llum exist, so yeah Malair AA >>>> B+ None of his skills impress me at all, his best one is an AOE Random Negative Effect Metalisha AA >>>>> SS While her Extra Turn Skill might be trash (ET, 100% Stam Heal and Ignition to 1 ally), Her speed, Ressurrection Skill, 1 CD AOE Burn and her Broken Ult which is hands down the best attack in the entirety of ML make up for it Metalhead AA >>>> B+ His Ult is shit, he has an AOE Stun but he doesn't have the Speed to be a Denier, he has an AOE Burn but he has 4 better skills, he has a Single Possession but that has 3 CD, he has a Magnetize Skill but it's Single Target and In The Darkest Hour is pretty good Rador AA >>>>>>> C+ Holy shit that's alot of Arrows, anyway, Rador is slow and has a shit trait, so he's easily denied, not only that but his skills aren't really great, they're not bad but they're kinda lacking Scrap Warrior AA >>>>> SS He's in the same boat as Copperbeard and Alex Bone except he's better than them because of Total Blind, Total Blind will go through Immunity to Control Effects (Immune to Control will be a trait that future monsters will have), which is pretty great Shallinar AA >>> S+ What's great about her is that she doesn't need to run Special Skills because of Burning Corruption, Sticky Lava da real MVP, she's better than Kaih for sure Varuna AA >>>> B+ He's in the same boat as Metalhead, 3399 isn't fast anymore, 4 CD Single Stun is awful and he doesn't have any great skills Annihilator R2 A+ >>>>> B- His stats are great but his skills aren't good, they're mediocre at best Baba Yaga A+ >>>> S+ 3498 Speed, AOE Possession, AOE Blind and Remove Positive Effects, nuff said Brontes A+ >>>> B 3300 Speed is shit for a denier, 4 CD AOE Stun is not great when monsters have 3, 2 or hell, even 0 CD AOE Stuns, Mega Stun is cool and he has some shields, but other than that he's pretty mediocre Burotgor A+ >>>>> SS- In contention for Best Earth Attacker in the Game, considering he's a Race monster most people have him at 115, which makes him even better Enypiast A+ > AA He can make your team Immune to all conventional forms of denial (Stun, Freeze and Possession) and he also has an AOE Possession General Nishant A+ >>>>>> C+ General Nishant gets outclassed by a shit ton of Dark Attackers, there's no reason to use him Hercule A+ >> A- Him, along with Baltasar, are in contention for the worst Team Race Monster in the game, he doesn't have anything impressive other than his Power and Life, plus he's really slow This comment took over an hour to make and I'm glad there isn't a Character Limit to fuck me up